Aku Hamil
by pndcntk
Summary: 'Aku hamil' 'Lalu' 'Aku benci Sei-kun'


Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

AU Omegaverse

Enjoy,!

"Sei-kun, um, aku hamil." Menunduk malu-malu, seorang omega manis dengan surai coklat berkata kepada alphanya, pria bertubuh atletis dengan surai berwarna magenta.

"Lalu,?" Ekspresi datar dengan nada suara dingin membuat sang omega terkejut mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari sang alpha.

Manik coklat madu bertemu dengan manik dwiwarna, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Furihata Kouki, dengan sedikit gemetar menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi Seijuro.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu Sei-kun, jika kau tidak menginginkannya, baiklah, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

Tersenyum menahan pedih, hatinya begitu hancur mendapati respon alphanya yang tidak seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Furihata langsung berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang, tanpa Akashi tahu jika omeganya berlinangan air mata.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Furihata dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit swasta. Niatnya sih ingin cek kandungan, tapi tanpa diduga, secara kebetulan Furihata malah bertemu dengan Midorima, salah satu dokter di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Bukankah kau Furihata, sedang apa kau di sini sendirian, bukannya aku peduli sih." Midorima dengan mode tsundere bertanya kepada Furihata yang memang tidak biasa melihatnya sendirian.

"Um, aku ingin priksa, begitulah Midorima-san." Agak malu-malu Furihata menjawab dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Lalu di mana Akashi,? Biasanya dia selalu menempel 24/7,? Apa dia sedang keluar kota,?"

Bukannya jawaban yang didapat, malah isak tangis yang terdengar makin keras, karena panik Midorima langsung saja membawa Furihata ke ruangan prakteknya.

Akhirnya Furihata sedikit tenang setelah dibuatkan teh oleh Midorima.

"Bagaimana, sudah merasa baikan,? Tapi bukan berarti aku perhatian padamu-nodayo,!"

"Terimakasih Midorima-san." Furihata merasa geli sendiri dengan tingkah Midorima, kemudian Furihata menceritakan detail kejadian 3hari yang lalu.

"Jadi begitu, hm, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi dokter penanggungjawab atas kehamilanmu, bagaimanapun juga anak yang kau kandung adalah anak Akashi, itu artinya kau membawa keponakanku, jadi aku harus memastikan keselamatan dan kesehatannya." Penuh rasa bangga Midorima memposisikan jarinya untuk menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Kalu begitu mohon kerjasamanya, Midorima-san."

30menit berlalu setelah pemeriksaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jika kau sendirian, itu berarti kau menggunakan kendaraan umum,?" Basa basi Midorima bertanya pada Furihata sembari melepas jas putihnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan tidak bisa menyetir, lagipula aku masih terbiasa menggunakan kendaraan umum, kok." Furihat menjawab tanpa repot memandang lawan bicaranya karna dia sibuk membereskan dokumen yang harus dia bawa.

"Tidak boleh, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kebetulan jam praktekku telah selesai, kau juga belum makan bukan, sekalian saja kalau begitu." Tidak lupa membawa lucky item hariannya, seikat mawar merah terbungkus rapi.

Dalam hati ingin menolak, tapi karna perut terlanjur bunyi didepan Midorima, ya sudahlah, tidak enak menolak kebaikan orang.

"Baiklah Midorima-san, terimakasih."

"Kenapa kita harus makan di sini-nanodayo,?"

"Maafkan aku Midorima-san, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin makan burger Maji dan vanilla milkshake seperti yang biasa Kuroko-kun minum." Tanpa malu-malu Furihata melahap burger yang dipesannya tadi.

"Apakah semua orang hamil memang merepotkan seperti ini." Midorima memijit pelipisnya yang tidak nyeri.

Dari seberang jalan, sepasang suami istri yang tengah heboh mengamati Midorima dan Furihata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ne ne Daikicchi, mungkinkah Koukicchi dan Midorimacchi selingkuh,? Aku harus segera melapor pada Akashicchi." Aomine Ryota, istri dari Aomine Daiki, begitu sibuk dengan ponselnya mencari kontak Akashi dan segera menelponnya.

"Jika memang aku salah paham, kenapa Midorima membawa buket bunga segala, dan lagi, Midorima tersenyum,!" Suamipun ikutan meracau. Sedangkan orang berlalu lalang hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan keheranan.

'Halo,? Ada apa Ryota,?'

'Ne Akashicchi, apa kau tahu, aku dan Daikicchi melihat Koukicchi sedang selingkuh sama Midorimacchi.'

'Dimana,?'

'Maji burger tempat kita sering nongkro-tuut tuut tuut'

"Aku belum selesai bicara kenapa telfonnya dimatikan, mou Akshicchi,!" Dengan sedikit kesal, istri dari Aomine itu langsung memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Bagaimana,?"

"Sepertinya, Akashicchi marah." Setelah menyadari situasi yang gawat akan terjadi, seketika ekspresi dari Aomine Ryota langsung pucat.

"Bagaimana jika nanti Akashicchi berkelahi dengan Midorimacchi,?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu Akashi di sini." Akhirnya pasangan tersebut memutuskan untuk menunggu Akashi dan melihat situasi yang akan terjadi.

Belum 10menit berlalu tiba-tiba muncul mobil sedan hitam berhenti tanpa aturan di depan Majiba, terlihat sangat marah, pria bersurai magenta yang turun dari mobil langsung masuk ke restoran cepat saji tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa maksud semua ini,?" Akashi menghampiri mereka dengan kilatan mata yang terlihat sangat marah, yang dihampiri hanya menatap dengan bingung.

"Jika yang kau lihat berbeda dengan yang kau maksud, kupikir kau salah paham Akashi." Tanpa peduli dengan perkataan Midorima, Akashi langsung menarik lengan Furihata dan membawanya keluar.

"Kita pulang, Kouki,! Dan kau Shintaro, jangan coba-coba mendekati Kouki,! Kouki adalah milikku,!" Sambil terus bergumam, Akashi masih menarik lengan Furihata yang terus meronta.

"Apa-apaan tadi-nanodayo." Sedikit tersenyum dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. "Terkadang Akashi bisa bertingkah konyol juga."

Sesaat setelah Akashi dan Furihata keluar dari Majiba, Takao Kazunari langsung menghampiri Midorima dan bertanya, "Tadi aku melihat Kou-chan dan Akashi-san, sedang bertengkar ya,?" Seraya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong yang berada tepat di depan Midorima.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi terlibat pertengkan mereka." Midorima membenarkan posisi duduknya, meraih buket mawar yang sudah dipersiapkannya dan disodorkan kedepan Takao, "nih untukmu, bukannya aku ingin memberi kejutan anniversary atau peduli dengan anniversary kita ya."

Midorima dengan muka yang bersemu memalingkan wajahnya, Takao hanya membeku dengan wajah yang merah padam tapi tetap menerima buket tersebut dan memeluknya erat "Un, terimakasih Shin-chan."

"Ne, Daikicchi, jangan-jangan kita hanya salah paham saja,? Bagaimana ini,?" Benar-benar pucat, nyonya Aomine hanya meremas lengan kekar tuan Aomine. Sedangkan tuan Aomine hanya menjawab sekenanya "yosh, baiklah, kita lupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ayo kita pulang."

Suasana hening di dalam mobil berlalu hampir 10menit. Sungguh keadaan yang sangat tidak nyaman dan canggung. Hingga akhirnya Akashi mulai berbicara.

"Kenapa kau bersama dengan Shintarou,?"

"Lalu,?" Kenapa rasanya Furihata kesal sendiri dengan sikap posesif Akashi.

"Apa kau ingin membalasku, Kouki,?"

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin burger maji, dan Midorima-san dengan senang hati mengantarku." Tidak seperti Furihata yang biasanya, kini dia menjawab dengan nada yang cuek dan sangat terlihat jika dia sedang kesal.

"Kau tahu bukan..-" belum selesai Akashi bicara, Furihata memotong kalimatnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Turunkan aku disini sekarang juga,!"

"Apa yang..-" lagi-lagi Furihata memotong kalimat Akashi yang belum selesai diucapkan.

"Aku bilang aku ingin turun sekarang,!" Terdengar sedikit bergetar dan serak, akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak bicar lagi dan memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

"Akashi-kun, turunkan aku sekarang,!" Saat Furihata menatap Akashi, seketika itu pula Akashi menghentikan laju mobilnya. Melihat wajah Furihata yaig sudah banjir, mata pipi dan hidung yang sudah memerah, Akashi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tepat saat Furihata akan melepaskan sitbeltnya, tangan Akashi menahannya.

"Kouki, maafkan aku." Mengecup puncak kepala Furihata, dengan tangan lainnya mengelus surai coklatnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, maafkan atas sikapku saat itu."

"Akashi-kun, apa kau sedang mempermainkanku,?" Furihata marah, benar-benar marah terhadap perlakuan Akashi. Furihat tidak peduli lagi, mendorong Akashi dengan kasar secepat kilat keluar dari mobil Akashi. Namun diluar perkiraan Furihata, Akashi berhasil mengejarnya. Saat tangan kiri Akashi berhasil meraih tangan kanan Furihata, reflek pertama Furihata adalah menampar wajah Akashi.

Plak!

"Kouki,!"

"Aku benci padamu, Akashi-kun,!"

Tuan Absolut Akashi Seijuro, benar-benar telah dikalahkan oleh cihuahuanya. Namun bagaimanapun situasinya, Akashi tetaplah tuan Absolut. Apapun caranya, dia harus tetap memenangkan chihuahua kecilnya.

"Kau boleh menamparku, memukulku, menghajarku, mengutukku atau bahkan membenciku, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Kouki, kau adalah istriku, sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu,!" Berakhir sudah pertahanan Furihata, menundukkan kepalanya menyandar di dada bidang Akashi, memukulnya pelan.

"Kenapa,? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu lagi dan lagi, kenapa aku mau menikah denganmu, dan kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu." Pecah tangis Furihata, tak bisa lagi dibendung. Suaminya hanya membiarkan istri manisnya menangis hingga lega.

"Maafkan aku Kouki, kau tahu, saat kau memberitahuku jika kau hamil, sungguh aku sangat senang, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, karna aku belum pernah sebahagia ini, kau menerima lamaranku adalah hal paling membahagiakan di dunia, tapi kehamilanmu, ribuan kali lebih membahagiakan hingga akhirnya aku tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, dan ternyata malah menyakitimu, dan juga kenapa harus ada meeting mendadak di Osaka, 3hari terakhir benar-benar membuatku gila Kouki."

Mata Furihata membulat mendengar penjelasan dari Akashi, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Akashi dan memandangnya, kemudian berteriak.

"Sei-kun no Baka,!"

"Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku lagi, walau bagaimanapun, kau ini juga Akashi, nyonya besar Akashi, Akashi Kouki ingat itu, tapi baiklah sebagai gantinya, kau boleh minta apapun dan aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu."

Mereka berpelukan mesra kemudian bergandengan untuk menuju kembali ke mobil.

"Oh iya, Sei-kun, sebenarnya buket bunga milik Midorima-san itu lucky item untuk perayaan anniversarynya dengan Kazunari-kun, jadi aku harap Sei-kun meminta maaf pada Midorima-san besok."

Menghela nafas panjang sembari memijit keningnya namun tetap menggandeng tangan Kouki, Akashi benar-benar kalah telak.

"Huuuuh, aku memang absolut tapi kau mengalahkanku dengan kemenangan mutlak Kouki. Sudah kuduga, aku memang tidak bisa melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun. Besok selain minta maaf, aku akan berterimakasih pada Shintarou karena sudah mengajakmu makan malam. Tapi untuk malam ini, aku akan benar-benar memanjakanmu, Ojou-sama. Bersiaplah"

Owari.

First Fict.

Semoga tidak membosankan.


End file.
